Ai Himitsu Love Secret
by Chicorin
Summary: If it's ok, then I wish to able to treasure your smile forever...
1. Bonded by a string

Bonded by a string

_Shall I continue down this path?_

_Or take the other path._

_Will you guide me to my..._

_final treasure?_

It was a nice day, with the sun hidden behind a few clouds, wind breezing through on and off. In the middle of the city, there sat a school, built in the 1980's, famous for its excellent teachers and students. The principal of the school, breeze through the information of the students who intended to transfer into this school. Throwing another pile of papers into the 'rejected' box, he sighed. It seems that the students who intended to transfer this year all seems too boring for our dear principal who always searches for fun. He stood up and walked to the window, having a view of the whole school and the students who seemed to be having fun. This school which was passed down by his parents had produced many famous people. He heaved another sigh and was taken aback when his secretary entered, once again with another stacks of papers. She gave a glance at the 'rejected' box and smiled. Handing him the stack of papers, she wished him good luck and went out, clearing the box and getting ready for the complaints of parents when they knew that their children were unable to enter the school. He sat down and flipped through the stack of papers, not really feeling interested in reading them. Then something caught his eyes. He placed the papers down and called for his secretary. She entered immediately, as if expecting for him to call.

"I've decided this year transfer students." His head placed above his hands, he passed the papers to her with a smirk.

* * *

A brown haired guy sat near the window sill, flipping a coin while spending his time. Someone came in through the door and took a seat next to him. They threw a glance to each other and nodded. Another guy with purple long hair came in, scanning the room and sighed when he noticed that there is only the three of them in class.

"Where's he?"Fujisaki Nagihiko, turned as his hair flew around, slapping the two boys right on the face.

"Damn it, Nagi, you really have to cut your hair." Souma Kukai stopped flipping his coin and complained about his hair.

"I agree." The other guy, Sanjou Kairi pushed his spectacles up and threw a glare at the man known as Nagi.

"Sorry, but you guys are off topic." He sent another glance at the both of them and raised his eyebrow when they both shrugged.

"He's probably out there flirting with another girl." Kukai commented and started flipping his coin again.

"He's going to get detention again, isn't he, if he skips homeroom again." Kairi looked up and stated the truth.

"Really, man, that's the 5th time this week! Wonder what will happen if _she's_ here." He snickered and sent his short cropped hair flying with the wind. Nagihiko had not a chance to argue with Kukai about his comment as their homeroom teacher, Nikaido Yuu had already entered the classroom. Behind him were a whole group of students as they ran to their seats and sat down. No way are they going to mess up with that teacher. Nikaido took out the attendance book and started taking attendance. Looking up on and off and smirked when one of them is not here. When it finally came to that name, Nagihiko lowered his head and prayed for him. Then suddenly, a certain someone flew in through the window landing perfectly and walked to his seat and sat down. The whole class were taken aback by that certain someone's action. A few girls squealed and the whole class started cheering. Nikaido tapped a few times on the table and they finally calmed down, once again claiming their seats.

"Very well. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, you are just lucky today." Nikaido gave a tick in the box next to that name. He closed the attendance book and placed it on the table before leaving the classroom as the principal sent for him.

* * *

The whole class was getting hyped up by Ikuto's cool action. A few of them asked Ikuto to teach them as the girls presented him with all sorts of presents. When the chaos finally cooled down, Nikaido hasn't show up yet. This gave an opportunity for the four best friends to gather and have a chat.

"Luck's on your side today man." Kukai commented as he gave a punch on Ikuto's shoulder.

"I did say that's a nice flip you did there." Kairi complimented as he pushes his spectacles up.

"You saw?" Ikuto raised one of his eyebrows. Wow, he thought no one saw that, but with the super observant Kairi here, there's no way something like that would happen.

"So what makes our kuroneko to jump into the class in such a cool way?" Nagihiko teased him, nudging him slightly by the rib.

"Ugh, don't even talk about it." He acted as if he had seen a ghost but in fact, he had seen something better.

"Hey, what is it?" Kukai tried to make him burst the secret but Ikuto was just too hard to do it. Just this instance Nikaidou stepped in and started babbling about something. Ikuto yawned and caught a glimpse of pink.

"Aww, the cat's going to be out of the bag so fast." He smirked and sat properly for the first time this week and threw in extra attention to the certain someone standing outside the door.

* * *

She couldn't believe her luck, to actually be accepted into this school along with her best friends just when they came back to Japan. She waited patiently as her limo arrived outside of the school. She got off the car and carried her bag over her shoulder. Her shoulder length pink bubble gum hair flew along with her movement while her golden honey eyes scanned the area for her friends and if possible, _him_. But then, there's no way that will happen as she sighed. She looked up once again and caught a glimpse of midnight blue. Wow, luck must have been with her. He seemed to have seen her as he threw a smirk at her direction. The girls around her all started blushing as they rushed to him, only she kept her profile low, bowing her head even more.

"Baka." She cursed him slightly under her breath and started to walk when she saw a pair of shoes stopping in front of her.

"Amu, what are you doing?" A familiar voice rang above her as she looked up to meet Tsukiyomi Utau's face, or more known as Hoshina Utau, the famous celebrity around the world.

"Nothing, just waiting around for you guys." She shrugged the matter off her head as she turned full attention to Utau.

"It's girls, not guys." Another voice appeared behind Utau, which belongs to Mashiro Rima, her blond hair flowed down to her waist and flew around as the wind blew.

"Ohaiyo." Amu greeted her other best friend as Rima took out a mirror and fixed her bangs.

"Amu-chii~, Ohaiyo!" Amu was attacked by a certain someone from behind as she struggled to stand back up. Utau and Rima sighed as they helped Yuiki Yaya and Amu up. Yaya looked at her scraped knee and tears started to form. The three of them immediately stuffed her with sweets to prevent her from causing a ruckus. Yaya's unstable emotions were always causing the three of them to panic.

"Nee, let's go to class." Amu leaded the group of four girls including her to the classroom. Isn't it good to be back at where you belonged?

* * *

"... As everybody already knows, every year, our most beloved principal would allow students to be transferred to our school, and so this year we shall welcome our fellow classmates who will be with us for this special year." Nikaido ended his speech as the students clapped their hands absentmindedly. Ignoring such a fact, he gave a signal for the four girls outside to enter the room. Everything went silent as the class stared at the group of girls who just stepped into the class. Each shining with a different radiance and having a different expression on them.

"Now then, please introduce yourself." He clapped his hands together, trying to bring the class back to reality. The girl standing at the most left took off her huge sunglasses and scanned the class before her sight landed on a certain guy, Souma Kukai. She cautiously took a step forward and started talking.

"Tsukiyomi Utau, or usually known as Hoshina Utau." She refused to continue as she took a step back. The whole class started murmuring as they knew her name.

"They have the same surname." Girl A says and threw Utau a glance.

"No way, but they do look alike." Girl B continued and stole a glance of Utau.

"Enough, everything shall be explained later." Nikaido threw both the girls each a glance and gave back his attention to the 4 girls. The second girl stood to the front, looking up and spoke, with her eyes on another guy, Fujisaki Nagihiko.

"Mashiro Rima, nice to be of your acquaintance." She bowed slightly before stepping back. Nagihiko is impressed by her 'nice' act.

"Hinamori Amu." Amu gave her name out and stood back, ignoring the stares of all guys.

"Name's Yuiki Yaya, nice to meet ya." Yaya hopped to the front and greeted everybody in her sweetest and cutest voice, causing half the guys to fall in love with her.

"That's all, I hope the all of you will get along with them..." Nikaido's speech continued on till the first bell rang as he exited the classroom and went straight to the teacher's room.

* * *

The first and second class went on perfectly, with the teachers introducing themselves to the four girls. Everything was perfect. The bell signalling the time for break rang and the teacher exited the room. Students stood up and started to pack their things up, guys had themselves going around the four new transfer students while the girls circled around Ikuto, Nagihiko, Kukai and Kairi. The four guys broke through the circle and went straight to the four new students.

"Can we have break together?" Ikuto invited them as he held his hand out, waiting for them to take it. The whole class stopped breathing as they took the scene in. Slowly, Amu placed her hand on top of his.


	2. Love Talk

Love Talk

_Our love started with a kiss, _

_how should it end?  
_

_**~Recap~**_

"_Can we have break together?" Ikuto invited them as he held his hand out, waiting for them to take it. The whole class stopped breathing as they took the scene in. Slowly, Amu placed her hand on top of his._

* * *

The whole class was filled with silence as Amu placed her hand above of Ikuto's hand, her bangs covering her golden honey eyes and a tight smile was on her face. She gave all the other girls a nod as the stared at her. They slowly nodded back and stood up, facing each other with a concern look. Ikuto helped Amu up, his hand wrapped around her waist as he pulled her up, Amu scrambled away, staying a safe distance away from him. She walked out swiftly, hating the fact that they had attracted too much attention. The others followed up, swinging their bangles as they walked, Ikuto and his friends just shrugged it off, following them. Ikuto had led them to the cafeteria. This cafeteria was slightly different from the one they have in Paris, the cafeteria here looked like a restaurant where waiters and waitresses stood, waiting to serve all students who enter. The cafeteria was by far the largest any of the girls had ever since, with half of the restaurant divided into different sections and there are more than 100 rooms where students with groups can have their discussions. They even have smaller rooms where only couples can dine in it, it's so considerate of the school to even think of that.

"Welcome, would you like to dine in or take out?" One of the waitresses came to them, holding a few menus and a piece of paper. She eyed all four guys from top to toe and gave them each a smile. She waited eagerly for any of them to reply when Nagihiko pointed to the four girls standing behind, whispering to each of them. The waitress froze slightly before regaining her posture. She gave the girls each a smile and waited for any of them to talk, this time though, her smile was no longer kind, it was just a 'business' kind of smile.

"Dine in. Any recommendation?" Ikuto gave the girl a slight smile, enough to cause the waitress's heart to fly. She returned his smile and took the chance.

"Perhaps you would like to have a room, since there are eight of you." She recommended, giving him another smile and waited for his reply. Ikuto turned and asked for their opinions.

"How about it, we share room?" Ikuto kept his sentence short, not wanting to be here, they were attracting far too much attention.

"How about separate rooms, there's a room for couples, two in each." Nagihiko suggested, if you want to discuss personally, couple rooms are the best. Ikuto shrugged, Kukai gave a thumb up, Kairi pushed his spectacles up and the girls all nodded.

_Discuss personally, eh. What's there to discuss?_ Rima though, everything should have ended, so why are they still here, are they still continuing the love game? Lots of questions piled up in all girls' head, they wanted to ask, but not in public. Indeed, this is a matter to be discussed personally.

"No objections then." Ikuto questioned them, throwing each of them a look before turning back to the eagerly waiting waitress.

"Can we request for couple rooms?" He threw her a wink as she nodded passing them each a paper to be filled up. The paper mostly wanted information regarding your other half, it's just like a normal love test. Each of them filled the papers up easily, theses papers are not even a challenge to them since they already had the answers memorized up since they were even born.

"Four couple rooms then," She nodded and passed the papers to her friend working at the counter as he gave her a nod. "What would be your choice for today then?" She asked giving them a choice, there's different varieties of food being served. Each of them chose a different choice and walked on to their way.

"Western?" Ikuto walked without waiting for Amu to answer, he's always like that, always walking on alone, not waiting for anybody else. Amu held onto her fist, putting it in front of her heart, giving herself some power. Today, everything shall be settle. She gave her friends each a concerning look and left, trailing behind him.

"How about ramen, Tsukiyomi?" He grabbed her hand, giving her a thumb up and walked along side with her. He always has that carefree look on him, never worrying about anything. He's the very first person to call her with her long abandoned surname, the first person to ever challenge her to a ramen contest, and of course, the very first person she ever truly loved. Today, everything ends. Even the feeling of love.

"Would you like to have high tea now?" He gave her a choice, being the usual gentleman. She mouthed "Whatever" and began walking as he laughed nervously. He's always too considerate, always putting everyone and everything in front of her. E v e r y t h i n g.

"Desert?" He gave her a small smile and led her to the desert section, filled with candies, cakes and ice creams. It's always like this, he always treat her like this. Even Yaya wants to be so in love, but he just never gets it, never does he try to understand those feelings kept in her. Today, she shall spill everything out. Those feelings which taste like sweet yet it is bitter when you taste it.

_

* * *

Love Equation = Love + Confession = Sadness + Hurt + Betrayed =Confusion_

_ ~ Equation by Amu, Rima, Utau, Yaya._

* * *

Amu took the seat across from Ikuto, settling down both her heart and mind. She took off the pouch attached to her belt and placed it on the table. Ikuto ordered something but she was unable to hear him.

_Everything ends today._

That's all she have in mind. The waitress left, promising to have their food and drinks delivered in a few minutes, she gave Ikuto another warm smile before giving Amu a swift yet heart warming pat on her shoulder. Amu looked up as the waitress gave her a slight nod.

_Thank you._

She couldn't say it, but she hope she receives her thanks. She took a deep breath and resettled both in and out. She kept her posture as she took him in. Those midnight blue eyes and hair, how long had it been since she dreamt to see it again, she wonders. The pouch moved slightly, something peeked from the inside of the pouch.

"Amu chan, can we come out now?" The 'something' whispered softly as she took the whole room in, nudging her friends to wake up. Amu gave them a small nod as the 'something' popped out of the pouch, her whole face lighted up with a radiant smile. She is a shugo chara, the would be self of Hinamori Amu, Ran. Ran is totally in love with sports as she always tries to make Amu fall in love with sport.

Another shugo chara popped out of the blue spade egg, her whole outfit giving out a cool feeling. Miki rubbed her eyes slowly and gave Amu a nod and took out her sketch book, starting to search for another person or object to sketch, she soon finds one, the beautiful flowers on the table. She took out a pencil and started sketching, looking up on and off.

One green egg flew out of the pouch, finding her way to Amu as Amu easily caught her from preventing her from hitting anything. Suu popped out of the egg, giving Amu a slight speech before noticing the strange atmosphere. Amu chan is not smiling. Suu flew around Amu and started tidying her hair up for Amu, trying to cheer her up. The tiny little doll settled on Amu's shoulder, taking out a comb and combing Amu's hair.

Dia, another of Amu's shugo chara flew out and settled on the table, giving Ikuto a warm smile before turning back to her owner. She could hear the beating of her heart, the voice in her heart and the feelings of her. Everthing. She knows everything.

Something popped out of Ikuto's pocket, his shugo chara, Yoru. Yoru represents the feelings of Ikuto wanting to be able to gain his freedom from his parents. The stray cat which yearns for freedom. Freedom. Such a meaningful word yet it takes a lot to gain it.

"What do we need to discuss?" Amu kept her 'cool and spicy' character, she went straight to the point, not even wanting to talk about anything else.

"Uhn, shouldn't we talk about what happened during these past three years?" He smirked, placing his head above of both of his hands. He took the priority to check her out. Three years, she has grown into a much mature woman, with those curves showing around.

She didn't reply, what's there to talk anyway. Nothing. Since he betrayed her three years ago, she had already given up on him, her love for him too. She moved slightly, hating the fact that she's being stared at so much. Ikuto kept his cool and continued to stare. One of the waitresses came in, serving them their food. The whole meal was eaten in silence, Amu fidgeted on and off on her seat as she ate. Finally, Ikuto sighed, he gives up.

"So, particularly, I am just here to tell you, this is my territory and you and I do not have anything to do after this meal." He stood up, walking towards the door and turned the doorknob. Amu did not reply, wasn't this just what she had expected, but it hurts twice as much as she thought.

Ikuto stared at her, trying to read her thoughts, she seems to have gotten stronger after these three years, her sudden change of attitude towards him and the four shugo charas she has managed to obtain is surprising. He looked at her and walked towards her, he gripped her chin making her face him forcefully, those honey golden eyes which no longer sparkle upon seeing him, and those soft lips which looked so tasty. His thumb slightly touched those lips before he kissed her, it was a fast yet warm kiss. With that, their relationship ended, Amu knew.

"That's for last time." He paused slightly before continuing," And, sorry." He mumbled it lightly under his breath before leaving. Amu sat there like a glass doll, already broken into pieces. Her four charas flew around her, not speaking a word. Everything has finally ended, those heart breaking days should no longer return. Finally, she is free. But, she just feels a little sad. Amu smiled at her charas, she stood up and walked to the main hall, time to meet up with her friends.

* * *

"So, how do you like the ramen here?" He spooned up some soup and drank it, grinning at Utau as she looked up from her bowl of ramen. Kukai gave her a thumb up as his chara, Daichi floated around, having fun with Utau's charas, Iru and Eru.

Utau did not answer, she has gotten a message from Amu, signalling that she had finish discussing with her dumb brother. Utau knew what it meant, the heart breaking scenes are coming back and she should forget it. She is going to end it too, just like how Amu ended their relationship.

"Oi, Tsukiyomi, are you okay?" He waved his hand in front of her, she's been in daze for a long time now, and somehow, she worries him.

"Hoshina…" That name was abandoned by her three years ago, that was why she changed her surname three years ago. Not that she hates that name, it's just that with that name all she gets is fame, not happiness. Happiness doesn't come so easily, that is something which she realised three years ago, after leaving him, leaving her parents and her _onii-san_.

Kukai was dumb founded, has her voice always sounded like that, such a cold voice, did you really achieved happiness after you left me, have I chose the wrong path? She is telling him to abandon that way of calling her, isn't it, but there's no way he can do it. That way of calling her is the very last thing which connects him to her. If he was to abandon that way of calling, she will probably be left all alone in this huge world.

Utau knew that he will never give in, so does she. She is no longer the cry baby three years ago, after she went on a journey with Amu, Yaya and Rima. She had learnt the hard way to gain happiness and to achieve her dream. She had done it, she managed to get spotted and had became a popular singer and actress. She had gained happiness and all she wants now is to be loved, that is something Kukai can never give her, can he?

"Can you love me?" She asked him, she wants to know if the possibilities still exist. He did not reply, all three charas stopped playing, they stared at their owners, has it come to this? Utau knew the answer, yet it still hurts as much. She stood up and strolled out of the door, there, she met Ikuto, her _onii-san_, he nodded to her and she strolled past him. Everything ends here.

Utau walked slowly, her fingers digged into her skin, her hand is bleeding, yet it does not even hurt, blood came spilling out, she ignored it. Her heart ached too much for her to even care about her injuries. With her head up, she walked to the hall to meet with Amu.

* * *

Rima took a slight sip of her tea, taking in the sweet aroma of the tea. She does not know the name of the tea, yet she loves the taste. It is so amusing, kusu-kusu, her chara was floating around, taking a small bite out of her strawberry daifuku. Rima does not mind though, since they share almost everything. Nagihiko took another sip of the tea, he checked on Rima who has not spoken even a word since just now. Perhaps he had hurt her too much that time. He sighed slightly as his chara, Rhythm, poked out from his pocket. The atmosphere seemed to be totally off, is this how a couple shall be acting after they finally get to meet each other after three years.

"Do you like this tea?" Nagihiko tried to start a conversation, he tries to ease the atmosphere slightly.

"It's very refreshing" Rima complimented, she took another sip before placing the cup down. Is that all you can do, Fujisaki Nagihiko?

Nagihiko looked at Rima, she seemed to have grown slightly taller, her blond hair is still the same length and her personality seems to be the same, still so cool and cold. Rhythm took another look at his owner and hid back into the pocket, there's no way he will be floating around while the atmosphere is like this.

"Can't you go straight to the point?" Rima hates to waste her time with him, she hates him.

Nagihiko was speechless, has her personality always been so cold, or is it because of him? Kusu-kusu stopped smiling , she sat on the table and gave Nagihiko a small glare before flying back into her egg, time for her to take a sweet nap while they have a small chit-chat.

"Uhm, I.., Uh," Great, of all the times he just has to get speechless right now."Actually, I…"

Rima decided to cut him off, her phone has been ringing since just now, seems that Amu and Utau are done with their partners, _ex_-partners, to be exact, she will too, soon enough.

"There's no need for you to apologize, you was given a choice, so I will not complain." She never thought she will be able to talk so calmly, it's as if she had already given up on him but the real truth is, she has not yet forget her feelings for him.

Nagihiko never expected Rima to be so straight forward. So it seems that he was given a choice, well, that's the truth and he will or shall never deny it. He had chosen basketball over Rima, that's a truth that he will never be able to deny.

Rima stood up, she gives up on listening to him to explain, everything was explained three years ago. Three years ago, she had given him a call, where he answered, sounding so excited, he had already explained his reasons and apologized, and that's enough to kill her feelings. It's really enough. Nagihiko stopped speaking, he looked at her, those huge innocent eyes of hers. She has really given up, hasn't she? Their very first meeting after three years had ended there, those feelings were still left locked up. Perhaps, when we meet again, you will be able to unlock my heart.

* * *

Yaya scooped up the very last piece of strawberry ad slowly devoured it. She smiled happily as she pushed the plate away from her. She took a napkin from the table and slowly wiped her mouth, though being a girl with a childish character, she stills has her table manners. Pepe flew around with her eyes closed, her mind mostly being in heaven. Kairi sweat dropped as he looked at the pile of plates stacked up till the tall ceiling, his shugo chara, Musashi sighed yet reminded him that a _samurai_ shall never regret once he had chosen.

"Yuiki-san, actually, I have a request which I hope that you will be able to fulfil." Kairi kept his statement short as the brunette sitting in front of him was half sleeping. Perhaps he shouldn't have allowed her to eat so much dessert.

Yaya mumbled a few words before falling asleep again, she hates the topic which he is about to mention, she hates the fact that he is going to break up with her (they already did, though).

"Yuiki-san" He tries to capture her attention, she never thought that she would change so much in three years time.

Yaya glanced up from the floor, her whole attention finally on him. He's definitely going to hurt her and from those previous experiences, it will be sure to hurt a lot.

"Are you going to break up with Yaya?" Her huge brown eyes glanced at him, making him feeling uneasy, Yaya has grown up, from a childish little girl to a girl able to control her emotions. Three years she spent without having anyone near her, though her best friends were there, they were unable to break into her heart where a protective barrier had been set up.

Kairi always thought that with Yaya, all matters will be at ease. He thought that breaking up with her will be easy, since they never really pour out their real feelings. Three years ago, they were still kiddies, following their parents' orders to fall in love, but he hated it. He had read fairytales, where princess finally falls in love with their destined prince. He does not want to waste neither Yaya's nor his time.

"If you already know it, then, yes, I am breaking up with you." Kairi kept it brief, that's his style of dealing with all matters, even love matters.

"Why?"Yaya clutched her chest, the pain in her chest was unbearable, she wants to know, why?

"Because we have no feelings for each other." That's his answer, yes, we have no feelings for each other, and thus, there will be no point for us to still be together.

"But…" She was speechless, those words rang in her brain."Yaya has feelings for Kai-tan!" She gave it out, those feelings kept hidden in her for three years. Kairi looked at her as if she had gone insane, .? Kairi took her confession lightly, not really wanting to bother about it, she must have had too much sugar since she is so hyped up.

"Yaya has feelings for Kai-tan." She mentioned it again, strongly, pouting out all of her feelings for him.

"Sorry." He did not even think twice, the answer has been with him ever since he knew the truth.

_Sorry…_

Yaya stood up, giving him a last glance and a smile before leaving, she's trying to be brave and strong, she is not going to cry in front of him, never.

* * *

A/N: I was supposed to post this on my birthday and Ikuto's birthday, 1st of December but the internet at my area was down. I had a real good time this year and I thank all for your support, I hope you guys have had a real good time reading my fanfictions and all, enjoy this chapter to your heart and feel free to give me your comments, Happy New Year!


	3. From Lovers to Friends

From Lovers to Friends

_If it's ok, _

_Then I wish_

_to able to treasure your smile_

_forever..._

Amu took a final look at the huge suite before giving out a satisfying sigh, finally the days of hell are coming to an end. If Amu knew how tired it did be to try to look for a place for the few of them to stay, she would never ever volunteer to do it. She took the keys and placed them on the table as the few of them gathered. Utau who just came back from rehearsal took a look and flopped down onto the sofa, three whole days of training has been tiring and the persistent reporters seemed to have found out where she is staying at, that was why she told Amu to go and search for a place where they can call home, seems that Amu has managed to look for one. A new area meant a lot to all of them, usually they are always not used to new areas, that's common for girls who have never felt safe. Rima looked up from the book she was reading, she took up the brochure and studied it before passing it to Yaya. Yaya stopped practicing her ballet movements as she took the paper from Rima's hand, Pepe flew around her, pretending to look at it with her when she is not one bit interested. Yaya grinned as she saw the pictures of the suite, even though this is a suite apartment, it is huge and had two floors, though the outside looked quite small but the inside and the outside had such huge difference. Amu took that as a yes from all of them as she contacted the landlord lady about wanting to rent the suite. Yaya resumed her ballet practice as she tip toed and did a twirl, her image being reflected in the mirror.

_Sorry…_

Yaya fell on to the floor as she remembered about that day. Rima rushed over to her side and helped her up, it is not like Yaya to fall onto the floor when she is already such a professional. Yaya beamed at her as she picked herself up, refusing to be helped by Rima as she staggered into her room, sitting on the bed and rolling into a ball, head on the pillow, she rethought about what happened that day, she must have been a fool to actually fall in love with Kairi, she smiled bitterly as she lied there, staring at the ceiling, slowly falling into sleep. Rima closed the door softly behind her as she tiptoed back to the living room, Amu and Utau sat there, with their eyes opened wide, staring at Rima for an explanation about Yaya's weird behaviour. Rima shrugged slightly, there's only one piece of information which she had managed to obtain.

"She's been turned down, three years of feelings lost yet not a tear was shed." Rima talked slowly and softly, flopping down onto the cushion next to them. Amu and Utau did not give any comment, everything which had happened as they came back here had happened exactly as they predicted, the only thing was that they never expected Yaya _to not cry_.

* * *

Ikuto groaned slightly as he woke up, checking his alarm clock and boy, was he shocked when he saw the time, it was only 10 o'clock in the morning yet he was awake. Ikuto picked up his shirt and toss it over his head, waking Yoru on the way out as he walked into the living room. Kukai, Kairi and Nagihiko had already woke up, they stared at Ikuto as if he was some kind of monster.

"Hit your head last night, didn't ya?" Kukai joked with him as they gave each other a punch.

"Ya, right. The noise woke me up, man." Ikuto ran his fingers into his hair as he yawned.

"Can't be helped, someone's moving in next to us." Kairi informed the two dimwits as they both stared at him for a while.

"You are telling me that lady actually found someone who met our expectation?" Kukai questioned Kairi as he thought of all the conditions they had gave that lady about. Kairi just nodded as he too thought about it.

"Actually," Nagihiko hesitated, should he say it? "It's because it is Amu-chan and the others moving into that suite." Nagihiko waited for a reaction but it seems they were all to shocked.

"What?" Ikuto reacted, but there was only one word.

"For Real?" Kukai's reaction was better, at least they were two words.

"You mean she actually rented that suite to them?" Of course, Kairi was the best, giving his reaction in a full sentence. Nagihiko nodded, feeling guilty for not telling them that earlier.

"Well, last week, Amu-chan was here checking on the suite," He paused as the guys sat there in silent. "Houri-san was desperately begging for Amu to rent the suite, and I think after long consideration, Amu-chan phoned and rented the suite." He swallowed a whole gulp of air as he waited for their reactions. _Again_.

Ikuto looked up, his midnight blue eyes staring him down to the very last nerve. Nagihiko shivered at his seat as they started freaking out.

"Do they know we live next to them?" Kairi asked a normal question after Ikuto and Kukai asked a few dumb questions.

"No," Nagihiko gave them a sure answer, he did met with Houri-san to make sure that she don't tell the girls their identity.

"Can I kill her," Ikuto asked as he faced Nagihiko.

"If you mean Amu-chan and her friends, sorry but no," he paused before continuing on his answer ,"but if you mean Houri-san, sadly, we can't kill her nor fire her as she is the landlord lady."

Ikuto threw a punch on the wall, covering his face when the doorbell rang. All of them jumped up as Kairi went to the viewing screen, on the screen there stood Yaya, someone he is so familiar with, she is pouting slightly as she waited for a response, twirling around as Rima came into the screen, tugging onto her shirt. Ikuto pressed another button to allow sound to be heard.

"…leave," they were in the middle of the conversation, Rima trying to drag her dumb best friend away before anything bad happens.

"Don't wanna," Yaya whined slightly, "Yaya wants to file a complaint."

"God, they just break the edge of your mirror." Rima, totally not satisfied with her dumb reason, continued on, her eyes travelling around nervously as she seek help from Utau.

"But Yaya is going to get seven years of bad luck, Yaya hates bad luck," totally unaware that they are being watched, Yaya whines even more. Kairi on the other side of the wall laughed slightly on her weird theory.

"Oh great, if you continue to whines, you won't be able to go and have your tea time." Amu appeared holding a leaflet which had fell from Yaya's bag.

"Kyaaa~, the bad luck has started." Yaya whines more as she ran back to their own suite, rushing as she threw everything which belonged to her into her room.

"Oh Great Amu, now she will have nowhere to sleep." Utau sarcastically commented and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"I was just trying to cheer her up," Amu simply shrugged, "how about you, found him yet?"

"Obviously not. God, I will murder him when I sees him." Utau said, taking off her oversized sunglasses.

"Murder is not good, torture him first, will you?" Rima made it sound as if the suggestion she just made was not as bad as it meant. Flipping her hair, she walked towards the lift.

"Going on a date today?" Amu asked and strolled towards her, though they have left the screen, they were still able to overhear their conversations.

"Not a date, I am going shopping on my own, are you going there again today?" Rima looked at her best friend with huge eyes filled with concerns.

"No, just for today, I am giving myself a holiday." Amu smiled slightly, a holiday, it's been so long since she has had one day off.

"Utau, how about you? Practice today?" Rima kept her statements short, looking at the rock star in front of her.

"Nope, no practice today, just a few photo shoots." Utau told them as Yaya stumbled towards them, her hands holding the keys tightly. "Let's have dinner together tonight." She suggested as she saw those sparkly eyes of Yaya.

"Uhm, sure." Amu didn't hesitate much, it's been so long since they actually manage to clear out a day free despite their busy schedule.

The lift arrived and they entered the lift together, giggling along as Yaya told them something, for an instance, it felt as if they were blood related sisters, but that was the good thing, because they were not blood related, they are all unique, each with different personalities. Ikuto switched the screen off, for an instance just now, his heart had skipped a beat because of Amu's smile, that smile was so radiant that he just couldn't take his eyes off her. Kukai leaned against the wall for support as he felt his heart beat increasing rapidly every time he remembers those sparkly eyes of Utau, those eyes which sparkles with their own radiance makes him feel so weird. Kairi sat down on the sofa, he saw the name of the café which she is going to go, "M.E.M.O.R.Y.". He knew that café, it was a newly opened café, the moment he saw the name, he could see memories of them flooding into his mind. Nagihiko couldn't believe it, he wonders since when did her smile became so sweet, he wonders if she still smile like that when she remembers him.

* * *

Yaya stepped out of the café, Pepe flying around her as she yawned softly, totally satisfied with the delicious chocolate cake they were served.

"Where are we going now? Yaya-tan?" Pepe questioned Yaya, totally feeling sleepy after having such a nice tea time.

"Let's travel around the city." Yaya spined one round and pointed to one direction, she ran along the street with Pepe flying behind her, chasing after her. Though the street was plainly looked, the sakura petals which fly around made the street look so lively. Yaya ran and stopped along the way for a strawberry crepe. Sharing the crepe with Pepe she stuffed a mouth full of crepe and ate it, tasting the sweet yet sour strawberry, her eyes went blur for a moment and before she knew it, she had banged into someone.

"You…" This voice, she knew this voice.

* * *

"You…" Ikuto looked at the stained shirt before he looked down to see the girl who had made such a mess on his shirt. Along with the others, he was totally shocked when he realised who it was. Yuiki Yaya, the one engaged to Kairi, his best friend, was standing in front of him, tears welled up In her eyes as she stared at him with huge chocolate brown eyes.

"I…" He can't stand her stare as she abruptly rubbed those tears away from her eyes, her chara floating next to her was flying around giving words of comfort. His friends stepped forward, blocking the views of passer-bys as they pointed at him and gave bad comments.

"Bad luck…" Yaya mumbled it slightly, she did told Amu that bad luck will come yet she just simply dismissed her thought.

"Bad Luck?" Ikuto repeated her words, remembering about the fact that he actually broke the edge of her mirror when he banged the wall. Great, he is going to get seven years of bad luck too.

"Crepe…" Tears started to fill her eyes again as she stared at the ruined crepe. "U-u-Wah!"

Yaya cried sadly, pouring out all of her feelings which she had bottled up since a week ago. Ikuto, Kukai, Nagihiko and Kairi were lost for a moment before they started reacted. Pepe suggested a few ideas and the boys went and fulfilled it. Ikuto came back first, on his hand was another strawberry crepe, Yaya stopped crying stared at it for a while and cried again. Pepe shook her head slightly and lead Yaya to a nearby bench, comforting her slightly as she dismissed Ikuto. Nagihiko came next, a bunch of balloons in different shape was given to Yaya as she held the balloons for a while before starting to sniff again. Nagihiko was totally lost, where had he gone wrong he wondered. Kukai passed him, rushing over to Yaya, a huge teddy bear on his hands and he stuffed the bear to Yaya hoping that she will stop crying when she caught him off guard, bailing even louder. Kairi came next, a box of sweet was all he got. Yaya stared at the box of sweet, the bunch of balloons, the huge teddy bear and the strawberry crepe before she looked around her, the guys were puffing slightly after all that running, Yaya stopped crying and instead giggled slightly. The guys heaved a sigh, finally the cry baby had stopped crying.

"Sorry we banged into you just now, Yaya-chan." Nagihiko apologized in the place of Ikuto, he patted her slightly on the head before finally standing straight.

"Yaya is sorry too." She apologizes to them as she smiled slightly. Pepe flew to her and placed her bag which had fallen just now on her lap.

"So, why are you all alone?" Kukai sat down next to her, leaning closer towards her.

"Amu-chi, Rima-chi and Utau-chi are busy, so Yaya's all alone." She leaned back and told them. Kairi stared at her, the way she speaks never do change.

"Hmm, how about walking with us then, ochibi." Ikuto looked at her, she really is so small.

"That's a great idea, don't you think so, Kairi." Kukai nudged Kairi on the ribs, bringing him back to the reality.

"Ah, ah, sure." He responded immediately, staring at the girl who is staring back at him.

"You will walk with Yaya?" She asked them with her eyes getting all sparkly, her lips curled up slightly and she held onto Kukai's hand.

"Sure." Kukai ruffled her hair, running her fingers through her smooth hair, he really can never get enough of his cute cousin sister.

"Then Yaya wanna go to this park." She held out a map and pointed to them, they bent slightly to get a clearer sight.

"Hmm, why this park?" Kairi finally opened his mouth, looking at her, he asked her.

"It's because is spring, and when spring comes the flower fairies will come with them and Yaya wants to meet them this year." Her answer shocked all of them as they burst into laughter, Ikuto had to hold onto himself to prevent himself falling, Kukai rolled around the floor laughing loudly, Nagihiko giggled slightly, while Kairi had to turn to hide his smile.

"Fairies... Yaya-chan still believes in those things?" Nagihiko questioned her, his eyes looking at her as she shifted herself slightly.

"Of course, Yaya tries to meet them last year too but Yaya missed the time." She pouted slightly, speaking of that, last year was such a disaster.

"There's a time when fairies appear?" Kukai laughed even more now, tears formed at the edge of his brown eyes when they finally realised that Yaya is at the verge of breaking down into tears. Kukai stopped laughing and patted her on the head and flashed a dazzling smile at her before he turns to hide his laughter. Yaya pouted even more, everybody is just treating her like a baby.

"Zeki believed in Yaya..." She mentioned it lightly under her breath, nobody would have been able to hear her as Kukai's roaring laughter was causing hearing problems but being the nearest to Yaya, Kairi heard her, his smile disappeared at the mention of that name.

_Zeki... _

He repeated the name in his brain a few times before his brain managed to process the information. That is definitely a guy's name, she had met someone else beside him? He questioned himself a few times before realising that it was none of his business. So what if she had met someone else, wouldn't that make the whole matter much easier?

"Yaya will look for it by herself then." She stood up and strolled off, a cute pout on her face as Pepe flew pass all the guys giving them each a sigh when they turned and looked at Yaya's back. Ikuto straighten himself as he helped Kukai up, Nagihiko chased after Yaya and apologized while Kairi helped her hold the huge bunch of balloons and the huge teddy bear, stupid Kukai and Nagihiko for buying her so much gifts.

"You won't laugh anymore?" She questioned them, eyeing each of them suspiciously as they shook their head, a dazzling smile took over her cute pout as she held onto Nagihiko's hand, dragging him along as Nagihiko quickened his pace to keep up with her.

* * *

Yaya looked around her, the park is filled with all sorts of people, couples, and parents with their children and of course her appearance with four hot looking guys had caused uproar. Girls would often look up to try to meet the guys' gaze as a few guys would look at Yaya with interested looks. Nagihiko blocked their views as he shifted Yaya to the back of him, Kairi and Kukai walked by her side as Ikuto strolled behind her. Yaya peeked through the back of Nagihiko's back as she travelled her eyes along the park, searching for her spring fairy. Pepe, Daichi, Yoru, Musashi and Rhythm had already flown away as they played hide and seek in the park. Yaya's eyes stopped at a certain spot as she saw her, Mashiro Rima, she was squatting down and helping a girl up, the little girl with light brown hair started crying, as soon as she saw the blood spilling out from her wound, Rima did not jump at her reaction instead she took out her silk handkerchief and tied it around her leg, chanting a magic charm as the little girl laughed in delight, her smile was filled with happiness as she thanked Rima. A little boy appeared behind the girl as he huffed and panted, probably from the cause of running too fast, his hands caught hers as he questioned her something, they took leave as the little girl waved goodbye at Rima. Yaya escaped from the human barrier jumping towards Rima and hugging her tightly as Rima gasped in surprise.

"Yuiki Yaya." She called out Yaya's full name as she turned to face her, death glare was shot to Yaya as Yaya hid behind Nagihiko who had managed to chase after Yaya.

"Mou, Rima-tan is so mean." Yaya pulled out a face at her before Rima finally reacted, hitting her head lightly as Yaya cried in pain. The guys watched in amazement as the two girls played among themselves completely ignoring their presence when Rima finally found the atmosphere has become awkward. Rima regained her composure as she knelt down to pick up a box which she held tenderly in front of her chest.

"Found your spring fairies yet?" She asked her, of course she knew why she was here, how could she ever forget about the fairytale which Zeki had told Yaya.

"Nope," She pouted slightly as she drew circles on the floor, her eyes concentrating on the box Rima was holding.

"Eh, Mashiro you actually know about this?" Kukai stared at the girl in front of her curiously, has she changed, from which perspective, he wonders.

Rima nodded, she knew everything about her because they are best friends. Rima caught Yaya staring at the box as she sighed, pushing the box to Yaya, she muttered lightly "For you." Yaya caught hold of the box before she opened it, she gasped in surprise as she saw the contents of the box, deserts everywhere. The guys crowded around her and looked back from the box to Rima from Rima back to the box, they repeated their act a few times before Rima burst into anger, sending death glares to all of them. Yaya couldn't believe it, there's glass sweets, chocolate mousse and even strawberry daifuku, her favourite, and to top it up, theses sweets are all form her favourite desert shop, 'Latiné' , a famous desert shop all around the world. They found a place to sit down and had a few chats while Yaya devoured her sweets, she would sometimes share the sweets with them and the guys finally understood why she loved them so much. Nagihiko has been staring at Rima the whole time, his eyes locked on her face, on her eyes and on her radiant smiles, her lips would sometimes curl up when one of them mention something funny, his heart skipped a beat every time their gaze did met but that was only for twice. The sun was setting when Yaya finally devoured the deserts, she did left some for Amu and Utau, one strawberry daifuku and a glass sweet, both their favourites. Rima stood up as she helped Yaya up, looking around as she searched for her shugo chara when Kusukusu suddenly appeared beside her.

"Care to join us for dinner?" Rima questioned them as she locked gaze with Nagihiko, she no longer avoided him instead she is trying to be friends again.

"Are you sure?" Kukai didn't know how to react since this is the first invitation ever made by the girls.

"Sure, Amu and Utau won't mind, and surely this is just an invitation made among friends." The word 'friends' struck them so hard that they couldn't react, so the girls have moved on haven't they.

"If it's so, then sure." Ikuto replied for all of them, Rima smiled, not a friendly smile though.

* * *

"And next, we are very proud to be able to invite Hoshina Utau-san as our special performer for tonight." Lights lit up as Utau stood on the stage, filled with confidence, she stepped forward, to the middle of the stage and scanned the crowd when she saw him, Souma Kukai. She opened her mouth and sang with her beautiful voice.

tatoe awa ni narō tomo  
watashi wa anata ga suki deshita  
kono umi to sora ni tokete  
anata o mimamoru wa

umi no soko de yume ni miteta  
sora ni michiru aoi hoshi o  
umi no naka de nozon de ita  
toki ga michiru hi ga kuru made

atsui kumo to nami ni hasama reta  
soko de anohi anata to deau  
hajimete shitta kono omoi ni  
mune ga hari sake sō

tatoe ashi ga itande mo  
watasi wa anata ga suki deshita  
dance wa odore nai kedo  
anata o mimamoru wa

shiro no naka de watashi wa shiru  
sora no hoshi wa te ni tore nai  
tatoe koe o hari agete mo  
anata made wa todoka nai no

fune no ue de yobareru na w  
ane ga motsu wa gin no knife  
"kare o korose" ane no koe ni  
watashi wa...

utae utae umi no soko de  
utae utae omoi o komete

tatoe koe ga todoka nakute mo  
watashi wa utai tuzuke masu  
kono kaze ni uta ga notte  
anata o tsutsumu yooni

tatoe awa ni naroo tomo  
watashi wa anata ga suki deshita  
kono umi to sora ni tokete  
anata o mimamoru wa...

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter and since valentine days is coming up, I will most probably try to write more within these two days, thanks for waiting.


End file.
